<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to the end of time by ultchaes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598185">to the end of time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultchaes/pseuds/ultchaes'>ultchaes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakups, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Not A Happy Ending, chaeyoung doesn’t love her anymore, lisa loves chaeyoung, some jensoo mentioned, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultchaes/pseuds/ultchaes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lisa thought she had life figured out when she finally got chaeyoung to date her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to the end of time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a vent fic based on my past relationship. this is the first fic i written in a while so sorry if it’s messy. </p>
<p>i never proof read so there might be errors.</p>
<p>i wrote this while listening to doomed by bring me the horizon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>july 30th, 2018, aka the best day of lisa’s life. the day she finally got the girl she absolutely adored to date her. the day she promised to herself that she would never lose her ever. </p>
<p>sadly that didn’t work out.</p>
<p>chaeyoungs parents weren’t (exactly) supportive of the idea of their daughter being bisexual, and they weren’t afraid to say it either. </p>
<p>constant arguing and secluding herself in her room with no phone, computer, or contact to anyone outside of her room drove the older insane. lisa knew the relationship was affecting the olders mental health, but she stayed hopeful that they would find a way to get her out of there.</p>
<p>which they did, after 7 months of literal hell, not being able to see or talk to each other for months. lisa and chaeyoung found a way to get chaeyoung out of that shitty household and live with their best friend jennie until lisa graduated high school.</p>
<p>everything felt perfect. they thought nothing could end their perfect world and they would be together till the end like they both promised..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“lisa....”</p>
<p>“yes bub?? what is it” the younger said with a frown.</p>
<p>“promise me we will love each other forever?? even if we fight, promise me we will get through it all?”</p>
<p>“i promise i will love you till the end of the world” lisa said trying to sound as reassuring as she could. she though she achieved her goal when she saw the olders eyes shine brighter than the stars above them, but sadly nothing is as it seems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>july 30th 2019, lisa has been preparing for this day for months, been dreaming of this day for a whole year. their first anniversary together. the second happiest day of lisa’s life, and supposedly chaeyoungs too.</p>
<p>“lisa!!!!!” chaeyoung yelled as she had finally found the younger in the large crowd of people, “ah happy anniversary baby, i love you more than anything in the world”</p>
<p>lisa looked at chaeyoung lovingly and leaned in to kiss the older, god she loved her more than anything. “happy 1 year angel, here!!” she handed the older a book titles ‘365 Reasons I Love You by lalisa manoban’</p>
<p>chaeyoungs eyes lit up just like every other time lisa gave her something made from her heart, but this time it was different. almost empty </p>
<p>the younger shrugs it off, assuming the older probably had a rough time sleeping with jisoo and jennie in the room next door. </p>
<p>“i love you to the ends of the universe lisa...” she leans in to kiss the younger. she pulls back, grabs her hand and runs toward the roller coaster she wanted to ride first.</p>
<p>everything felt perfect then, it felt like nothing could ruin them, that everything would’ve stayed like this forever.</p>
<p>if only lisa saw the signs early on she could’ve talked to her about it before it got worse...</p>
<p>the next 7 months were hell, barely seeing each other because lisa was still a senior in high school, chaeyoung threatening to breakup with lisa if she doesn’t try harder. lisa frying herself to sleep after coming home from a long day of school and marching band. never feeling enough for her.</p>
<p>while chaeyoung, she was having the time of her life. going to parties, getting drunk, smoking weed. her life was perfect, even if lisa wasn’t there. chaeyoung didn’t see a need for the younger to be by her side anymore. she had people to kiss and fuck her. lisa was just there for emotional support.</p>
<p>chaeyoung didn’t love her, for months she didn’t love her.</p>
<p>she didn’t have the heart to tell her though. </p>
<p>how could you tell the one you once loved that you’ve been cheating on her for months, and that you simply didn’t love her anymore when she was so deeply in love with you? </p>
<p>so instead of telling the younger about her feelings, she avoided her, never said i love you back, didn’t sing her the song that helped her sleep for a year and 5 months, in hopes she would realize that it’s over.</p>
<p>lisa knew what was happening, she knew it was ending. she just didn’t know how to bring it up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“do you still love me?” the younger said with tears forming in her eyes.</p>
<p>chaeyoung avoided her gaze, trying to find a way to say it without breaking her heart. “listen-“</p>
<p>“no no..... it’s okay i know you don’t... please don’t say it” lisa got up from her seat and put on her shoes, hinting that she was going to leave. “i’m sorry i wasn’t enough....” lisa stared at the older for a few seconds, as if she was debating on saying her next words, “i’ll love you forever and always”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and just like that, the only reason lisa was making it through life left her just like that. her reason for living, leaving her in seconds </p>
<p>endless night of crying and talking to jisoo about how she felt betrayed. lisa was broken. suicidal you could say.</p>
<p>“but she promised to never leave me” lisa choked out in between gasps of air, tears streaming down her face as she realized it’s over, chaeyoung isn’t coming back.</p>
<p>jisoo held the younger, trying to comfort her as she had went through the same problem before with multiple people. “shhh.... it’s okay man you’ll be okay... i promise you”</p>
<p>“i love her jisoo.... why doesn’t she love me” lisa looked up at jisoo trying to understand why chaeyoung would leave her in the end.</p>
<p>“some things aren’t meant to last” jisoo tried to hold back tears, she brought lisa closer to her chest and kissed her forehead. “please try to sleep tonight, don’t do anything stupid, i love you” </p>
<p>and just like that, lisa was alone.</p>
<p>broken</p>
<p>and alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading this short disaster!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>